


Dragon Pox

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Freeform, Future Fic, Gay, Hiatus fic, Jace mentioned, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Parabatai Bond, Protective Jace Wayland, Sex, Shadowhunters (tv) - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, Sick Alec, Worried Magnus, boyfriens in love, caterina loss - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec and Magnus try to enjoy sexy time but Magnus can't help but notice Alec doesn't seem himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had portalled home from London to find his beautiful boyfriend asleep on the couch with chairman meow curled up on his tummy.   
He smiled at the fresh roses in the vase and the bottle of red that was uncorked and breathing on the table beside two glasses.   
Chairman woke first and gave a small mewl of hello as he stood on Alec's chest, stretching largely.   
Alec woke then and stretched widely just like the cat that had just hopped down to the floor. 

"Hey!" Alec said and his sleepy face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Magnus.  
"Hey yourself." Magnus said warmly. His whole body shivered in happiness when he saw how delighted Alec looked to see him home.  
"C'mere." Alec asked holding his long runed arm out and reaching for Magnus.

Magnus willing obliged and went closer to Alec who took his hand and pulled him down on top of him on the couch.   
"Hmmmmm." Alec breathed out slowly as he embraced Magnus, contentment running off him in waves. "I'm glad you're home."  
Magnus inhaled that beautiful Alec scent and held him a little tighter. "I'm glad you're home." Magnus replied.  
"Yeah I wanted to be here when you got back." Alec answered "sorry I fell asleep."  
Magnus sat up a little on his arm and pushed Alec's hair back a little with his other hand. "You look tired, Alexander."   
"I'm not anymore." Alec said playfully before he captured Magnus' lips with his own. 

They spent the next hour making out, drinking red wine and exchanging stories of the past few days.

Before long they inevitably ended up in the bedroom, Magnus carried Alec who was somehow skilfully managed to remove both their shirts en route. He let Alec slide down his muscular chest onto his feet before they dragged the last of each other's clothes off. 

Magnus placed both his hands on Alec's ribs and pushed him backward until his legs collided with the bed and they both toppled down onto of the sheets.   
Alec manoeuvred into the centre and Magnus opened his boyfriend's legs wide and crawled in between.  
He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head of Alexander's beautiful manhood, enjoying himself as much as the man who who squirming beneath him.   
Alec tasted divine and Magnus licked and sucked his cock with his eager mouth while he held the base in his fist. His other hand slid up and rested just under Alec's belly button, he pressed down slightly, holding his lover in place. Alec's hand gripped the top of his own, his other one fisting the satin sheets. 

Magnus had many plans of what he wanted to do with Alec tonight and he didn't want it to be over this early so he toned down his mouth, pulling off Alec's dick and lightly squeezing it with his hand while he kissed his inner thigh. 

Magnus was about to mark him with his mouth when he noticed an dark orange oval mark on the very inner part of Alec's muscular thigh.   
He pulled back and studied it a little.  
"What the hell is that?" He muttered more to himself.  
"What the hell is what?" Alec panted, he sat up quickly as Magnus let go of his member and both hands gripped his thigh.  
"That is not what a guy what's to hear when his boyfriend is between his legs." Alec added in alarm.  
Magnus huffed a laugh but then moved his face closer to the orange mark.   
"It's... did you hurt yourself? Is that a bruise?" Magnus wondered aloud. He poked it to see if Alec flinched.  
"No, I don't think so." Alec added when he spotted what Magnus was looking at.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No."   
Magnus frowned. Something in the back of his mind was nagging.   
"It's fine, Magnus. I'm fine." Alec said.  
Magnus looked back to his boyfriend and studied him now. He did look rather pale today.  
He scrambled up the bed and straddled Alec, he pressed his hand to Alec's forehead. It was clammy.  
"You're hot." Magnus said worried "really hot."  
"Why thank you." Alec smirked and he attempted to kiss Magnus who dodged him.   
"Alexander, please." Magnus said. He held Alec by the chin and moved his face around, looking into his eyes, searching for an answer.   
Alec sighed "I'm hot because you're making me hot."  
Magnus considered this for a second.   
Alec smiled and grabbed onto his large shoulders, pulling Magnus down to him. "You make me hot."   
This time Magnus kissed him back hungrily while Alec ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Wait... Alexander, please-" Magnus said as he freed himself a little.   
"Are you sure your okay?" Magnus pleaded. He felt irrational but at the same time something just seemed off. His gut was telling him something was badly wrong.

Alec used this moment to flip Magnus over and this time he straddled his boyfriend.  
"I love you for being concerned but I am fine. That's probably just the end of a bruise.... now- where were we?"  
Magnus forgot his argument when Alec ground down on his dick.   
"Kiss me." Alec demanded as he pressed Magnus' arms down onto the pillows.

 

-

Magnus woke up feeling uncomfortable. He felt sticky. He peeled his chest off Alec's back and rolled over. His hand brushed his bare chest and it felt wet, the satin sheet felt wet.   
Magnus reached for the light and squinted as the bright light filled the room. The sheet had a dark stain, like sweat. He looked then to Alec and his heart dropped like a stone.  
"Alexander!" 

Alec was still on his side, his back was covered in orange marks, and sweat was trickling down his torso.  
Magnus scrambled up and pulled Alec onto his back. His chest and arms were the same, covered in marks and sweat. His runes looked darker in comparison to his skin now which was ghostly white where not marked.   
Magnus shook Alec. He was deeply asleep. He groaned a little.  
"Wake up darling!" Magnus said loudly as he shook his shoulders.  
He cursed when Alec continued to sleep. He wanted to heal him but knew this was beyond him. He summoned an ice pack and pressed it to Alec's roasting forehead. Alec groaned a little but never woke.  
Reaching for his cell phone on the table Magnus called the only person who could help him.  
"Cat? Cat! I need you. Yes- I know the time- it's an emergency! It's Alec."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec felt as thought he was underwater. He could hear voices. Familiar voices but they sounded distant and foggy. He thought he saw Jace but maybe he didn't.

-

Magnus opened the door to his loft and Caterina entered. She looked tired but she was here anyway and that meant the world to Magnus.  
She was wearing her scrubs and an oversized cardigan, she dumped her bag on the floor and then turned to Magnus.

"Any change?" She asked

Magnus sighed "not since yesterday." He walked to his drink cart and refilled his glass. "Want one?"

"I really shouldn't." Caterina replied "I should be getting home to Madzie soon. I just wanted to come and check up on Alec. And you."

"Well I'm fine, darling." Magnus said even though he was anything but. He took a gulp of his whiskey.

"I was being polite." Caterina said "I said I shouldn't have a drink not that I wouldn't." 

"Oh." Magnus replied with a little smile "of course."  
He poured her three fingers of the amber liquid and handed it over.

"So anymore ideas how a Shadowhunter contracted Dragon Pox, a condition only downworlders get?" Caterina asked before she sipped her drink.

"A few." Magnus said as he sat down in his blue chair. "each as unlikely as the last."

"I just don't get it." Caterina said stubbornly "he's nephilim! There's no record of anyone but warlocks contracting the virus." 

Magnus didn't reply. They'd exhausted this conversation over the past few days.

"I'll change his PICC line while I'm here." Caterina replied setting her drink down "did you swap the fluid bags?"

"Yes." Magnus said, he didn't follow her. He closed his eyes instead, he felt exhausted, when was the last time he slept? He couldn't remember, he'd sleep once he found an answer in the hundreds of text books he'd pulled out. 

He must have drifted off because he jumped a little when he heard a voice coming closer.

"You do know there's another Shadowhunter in your bed?" Caterina said as she walked back to him.

Magnus rubbed his eyes. Makeup be damned.  
"I wasn't aware." Magnus replied snarkily. He then felt a pang of guilt.

"The Parabatai I presume?" Catarina enquirer.

"Jace." Magnus agreed. 

"That's..." Caterina said searching for her words "unusual."

"Not really." Magnus said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "They are one soul after all. Brothers. Etc." 

"I suppose." Caterina considered "he must be worried."

Magnus felt a pang of guilt again. "He is. He's terrified. He hasn't left Alec's side. It's making him ill too, Cat. He's been asleep beside Alec most of the day, he's pale, not eating. Their connection is so strong..." 

Caterina looked intrigued. "Why don't you send the boy away? He's making himself ill, Magnus."

Magnus shook his head. "I can't. He wouldn't go anyway. Besides, Alec seems less restless when Jace is nearby. He's peaceful."

"Is that hard for you?" Caterina asked bluntly.

"Yes." Magnus said without a beat. "Is that terrible?" He looked at her and she shook her head "I'm actually a little jealous that Jace can comfort him by just being near him, isn't that terrible of me? How can I possibly resent the boy for helping Alec when that's all in want to do?"

"You're human." Caterina said "well... you know what I mean! You want to help Alec and so far you can't. You're tired, you're probably hungry, out of your mind with worry..."

Magnus sighed, she was right.   
"Deep down I am glad Jace is here." Magnus admitted "if it helps Alexander. That's all I care about. He's everything to me."

Magnus traced the skin where their Alliance rune was drawn when they linked their abilities together. He felt empty without Alec.

Then his head shot up with a thought. "The alliance rune" he said 

"Pardon me?" Caterina said looking confused 

"Maybe Alec contracted the Virus when we were linked under the Alliance Rune!" Magnus said hopefully.

"Actually..." Caterina said "you might be onto something."

She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I need to go but look into it, send me a fire message if you work anymore out. I'll be home working on another potion to try."

She bid Magnus goodbye and left.   
Magnus felt more alert and dialled for Clary. She made the rune. She might be able to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec groaned and stretched.  
Something was ticking his face. Magnus’ hair? No, Magnus’ hair always smelled incredible, he didn’t smell his beautiful Warlock and that made him kind of sad. He was finding it really hard to wake up. He wanted to see Magnus.

Something tickled his nose again, something completely covering his nose.  
Alec struggled a little and twitched his nose. He groaned. He really wanted to wake up.

He swore he heard a little giggle.  
With all the energy in his body Alec slowly opened his eyes.  
His vision was clouded by brown fluffy hair, his eyes focused on a brown glass eye then a snout. 

It was a bear. A stuffed animal.  
“M.. mag..nus... what...?”

The stuffed bear moved from his vision and he saw a beaming Madzie holding it.  
She giggled again.

“Alec!” She said happily “want to play with me?”

Alec blinked slowly and tried his best to smile “Madzie?” 

Just then he heard hurried footsteps. 

“Madzie! Sweetheart, leave Alec alone. He’s poorly remember?” 

“No he’s not!” Madzie said “we’re playing. Teddy kissed him better!”

Alec slowly lifted his head, he felt exhausted, his head was so fuzzy.

“By the angel.” Caterina was moving closer to the bed. “You’re awake. It worked. Magnus. I’ll get Magnus.” 

“Alec why are you still in bed? Are you tired?” Madzie said as she scrambled up into the bed dragging her bear with her. 

“Sleepy.” Alec said trying not to hiss as Madzie kneed him in the stomach as she climbed over him. 

“What’s this?” Madzie asked tracing fortitude rune with his finger.

“Alexander!” 

Alec smiled as he heard the one voice he desired. 

Magnus rushed into their bedroom and rounded Alec’s side of the bed. 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus dropped to his knees beside the bed and grabbed Alec’s hand. 

“What happened?” Alec croaked. His voice was raw from not using it. Magnus conjured an ice cold glass of water and held it to Alec take a drink.  
Alec gulped it down like he hadn’t properly drank in days.

“You contracted Dragon Pox.” Caterina said from the end of the bed. 

“Dragon...?” Alec mumbled sleepily, he was really struggling to stay alert. He concentrated on the cool metal of Magnus’ rings against his fingers.

“Dragon Pox, it’s a warlock condition, you’re the first Nephilim to contract it. Magnus discovered it was due to your alliance rune, technically you’re part Warlock when you’re connected.” Caterina explained. “We used Jace to ignite your Rune on Magnus and Magnus ignited yours, then Magnus drank the potion we brewed as a cure, it was guess work but we did it.”

“How long?” Alec mumbled to Magnus.

“Eight days.” Magnus said and his eyes looked wet. “The longest eight days in existence.”

“Sorry.” Alec sighed as he squeezed Magnus’ hand tighter

“It’s not your fault, darling.” Magnus kissed Alec’s hand.

“You saved me. Both of you.” Alec said looking from Magnus to Caterina. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for waking up. You scared us. “ Caterina said “Look we better go, let you two catch up. Madzie, come on.” 

Madzie groaned on the bed beside Alec. She clearly liked it here with her uncles.

“Okay.” She said in a sad defeat. She turned to Alec. “You wanna Keep Mr Ted?”

Alec smiled at her and nodded. “I’ll keep him until I feel better, okay?” 

“Okay, then I can come back?” Madzie said excitedly.

“Of course.” Magnus smiled.

Madzie pressed her bear into Alec’s chest and kissed him quickly on the cheek. 

“Bye bye.” She said as she skipped down to Caterina.

“I’ll call later.” Caterina said to Magnus. “Bye you two.”

Magnus looked at her and said thank you with his eyes and then they portalled out.

Magnus climbed into his side of the bed. 

“Missed you.” Alec sighed and she lay his head on Magnus shoulder.

“You have no idea.” Magnus sighed “I was terrified, you were so ill. Jace has been here, I sent him home yesterday when I took the potion. He was exhausted. I’ll send him a fire message that you’re awake.”

“I must stink.” Alec noted.

“No, not at all. You’ve been magically bathed” Magnus smiled. 

“I feel like a shower.” Alec said as he stretched.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked 

“Hmm, yeah. I think I need the water to wake me up.”  
Alec said.

Magnus helped him into their shower. Undressing Alec with care before he undressed himself and joined Alec.

“To keep you upright.” Magnus said as he held Alec upright.

Alec smirked. “Sure.” 

Magnus tapped him gently on the butt as a reply.

“I’m serious.” He said as he stepped under the hot spray.

Alec sighed as the water cascaded over his face and body. 

Magnus opened the shower gel and quickly washed Alec’s torso. Then his own. 

“What do you need?” Magnus said as he pushed wet hair from Alec’s eye; reading his face.

“Cuddles” Alec said honestly. “Manly, Shadowhunter ones of course.” 

“Oh of course.” Magnus teased playing along. Alec didn’t do self indulgent suffering well.

Magnus wrapped his naked body around him and Alec gratefully leaned into him. Clutching his waist.

“Better?” Magnus said over the water spray 

“Better.” Alec sighed happily. 

Magnus kissed his bare shoulder and Alec quivered. He pulled back and looked at his favourite face on the planet. He loved that face.

Magnus was looking at him with an intense, fierce look on his face that made Alec’s heart swell. He moved in and kissed Magnus.

“Hi.” Alec said when they parted.  
“Hi.” Magnus said, his voice shaky with emotion and he cupped Alec’s face. “I love you so much.”  
Alec smiled sleepily. “I love you too.” 

They kissed again, and again until Alec had Magnus pressed into the cold tiles. 

“Mmm.... Alexander. Wait, wait.” Magnus said around Alec’s lips.

Alec pulled away slightly and panted. 

“You’re still weak, we need to be careful.”

“Boo.” Alec complained even though his body was screaming for rest.

“Let’s get back into bed, okay?” Magnus said and the shower stopped. They stepped out and Magnus dried them with a wave of his hand.

They climbed back into their bed that had been magically changed to fresh sheets. 

They cuddled together in the centre. Mr Ted safely on Alec’s pillow.

“I never want to spend that long without you again.” Magnus said suddenly. “Eight days, Alexander. It felt like a lifetime.”

“I’m sorry you were worried. You looked as tired as I feel when you came running in.” Alec remembered.

“I’m ashamed to admit I had fallen asleep in my study pouring over the ingredients list of the potion we made. I was sure it wasn’t going to work as it drank it 24hours before you actually woke up.” Magnus explained “I was certain our link wasn’t strong enough to cure you.”

Alec tutted “what do you mean you are ashamed you fell asleep, Magnus? Please don’t tell me you were awake for over a week?”

Magnus shrugged in Alec’s embrace. “I slept a little here and there.” He said vaguely 

“Magnus!” Alec scolded “you can’t stop looking after yourself if I’m on the bench so to speak...”

“Was that a sporting reference, Alexander?” Magnus smirked “You know I have no time for organised sports.”

“Magnus...” Alex warned.

“Fine.” Magnus snapped “I went to pieces. There. I said it.” He sighed “I won’t apologise for missing you, I was worried sick, it’s not easy being without you, okay?”

“Okay.” Alec said quietly “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you”

Magnus laughed “only you could be worried about me when you’re the one who was in mortal peril.”

“I can’t help it.” Alec said defensively and he kissed Magnus’ hair. He yawned then and Magnus yawned in reply. 

“Let’s rest now.” Magnus said “you’ll have a busy day tomorrow with your family coming to see you.”

Alex groaned “can’t we just pretend I’m still unwell and catch up properly. Spend some quality time” He ran his foot suggestively up Magnus’ leg.  
Magnus gripped him tighter.  
“That sounds more than extremely tempting, but can you imagine your mother taking that for an answer?” 

Alec sighed in defeat. “Well I want our time first. When we’re both not half asleep.”

“Agreed.” Magnus said “Goodnight my love.”

“Sleep well.” Alec said as he kissed Magnus. 

“Alexander, promised me something.” Magnus said into the dark a few moments later 

“Anything...” Alec replied sleepily.

“Promise me you’ll wake up for me tomorrow.”

“I promise, Magnus. I promise.” Alec said gently.

 

They fell asleep soon after, both dreaming of a better days ahead, together.


End file.
